


And then I met you

by Enchantedcaptain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedcaptain/pseuds/Enchantedcaptain
Summary: Hey guys :))This is just going to be where I put any random one-shots I think of.I don't know if they'll be any good, but I don't know what else to do with them :P





	And then I met you

**Author's Note:**

> Emma's had a long day at work and her husband seeks to rectify that.

Emma sighed as she ran her hand through her long, blonde curls and she struggled to open the front door. She'd had a heck of a long day at school. It was the week before final exams which meant her students were tired and stressed. And, you know, with the circle of life and all, so was she.

"Ugh," she moaned as she fumbled with the door knob, cursing the amount of papers she had thought neccessary to carry in one trip. She kicked off her high heels, losing the patience to balance in them anymore, and silently cursed her choice of outfit that morning - all high heels and cute sundress (one that definitely looks good on her, really good, she'll admit). Her thin dress starts flapping in the wind and she's more than positive she's giving quite the show to anyone walking past.

While Emma is well aware that actually setting the papers down on the ground would make her endeavour a whole lot easier, she's not game enough to test it out considering the wind speed has picked up dramatically. That, and she's no quitter, she'll open this damn door one handed if it's the last thing she does.

"Ah ha!" She whoops in celebration as the damn door finally opens, cringing when it crashes against the adjacent wall. She quickly makes her way into the kitchen and dumps her papers down on the table. "Ugh thank god." She sighs, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Well, there's no need for formal monikers, my love." She groans as she whips her head around and takes in the sight in front of her. It's her idiot of a husband. He's smiling at her. One of his goofy smiles that lights up his ocean eyes and she subconsciously relaxes in reply. He never fails to have this effect on her.

His sleeves on his button up are rolled up, _artfully_ as he would say, and she can't help the flicker of her eyes down to his forearms, and then his biceps, and then back to his eyes. His goofy smile has turned into a wide smirk now and she groans on the inside. He _caught_ her.

She doesn't let herself dwell on that, though, it's far from the first time he's caught her ogling him. And, to be fair, he _ogles_ her _far_ more often.

It takes her a moment to register what he said. "Idiot," She grins as he wraps his arms around her. She melts into his embrace and breathes him in. He smells like salt water and boat engine oil from a hard days work on the docks. He smells like _home_. Nestling her face into his neck, she feels him press a kiss into her hair and sighs. "Missed you." She mumbles and feels him tighten his embrace.

"And I you, darling. Long day?" She can hear the amusement in his voice and she has half a mind to hit him. But then she can also hear the concern lacing his words and feels her initial irritation simmer away. She just nods into his neck in reply, too comfortable to move any further.

They stay like this for a while. Completely engrossed with one another. It's strange, really, how much they depend on each other, the two people that were always so independent, so distrusting of everyone, somehow finding each other. She's so _happy_. He makes her happy and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ugh, I should change." She sighs, regretfully pulling back from his embrace. He runs his hands down her back and cups her ass. She _giggles_ (who knew Emma Swan giggled - although it's something she's certainly done more times then she can count in their 3 years of marriage).

"Do you have to?" He all but whines "I quite fancy you in this little frock, love." To emphasize his point he gives her ass another squeeze and she whacks him on the chest.

"Control yourself, Jones." She glares playfully.

"It's hard to do so when my wife looks like _this_ , _Jones_." He retorts, once again running his hands all over her body. She loves when he calls her Jones. Honestly, she loves when he calls her _anything_ really.

"You're _handsy_ , mister." She giggles, but doesn't move to step out of his caress this time.

He steps closer, if that was even possible, and brings his lips to her ear. "You're a _tease_ , missy." His breath is hot and his scruff rubs against her face when he pulls back. He's watching her intently now, waiting for her reply. He's always so attentive. Always hanging on her every word. She _loves_ it.

"I," she emphasizes with a kiss to his cheek "am going to change." She knows he's watching her leave, and if she adds a little sway to her hips as she does, well, she won't admit that to anyone. "Are you _coming_ , Killian?"

"I sure hope so, Emma." She giggles, again. He definitely has an uncanny ability to make her forget how stressed she is. And just like that, her day doesn't seem quite so long anymore. 


End file.
